The “Core Specification Working Group” Standardization Group of the Bluetooth Special Interest Group (SIG) are currently discussing extension of the Bluetooth architecture to allow different communication technologies to be used. During this process, problems have occurred, for example, as a result of the different ranges of the various communication technologies, for example when setting up communication links.